1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a walking shoe, and in particular relates to an inflatable support shoe for a foot cast, for enabling an individual with a broken foot and a cast upon the foot to walk without the use of crutches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thousands of individuals suffer from broken or fractured bones every year. Generally, the broken bone is set into proper alignment by a physician, and the injured area is then encased within a cast. Casts hold the broken bone(s) in place as they heal in order to ensure that they heal properly. Casts are typically constructed from a non-resilient material such as plaster, and do little to cushion the injured foot against harmful impacts. A pair of walking crutches is usually provided to an individual with a broken foot so that he/she will be able to walk without exerting undue pressure on the injured foot. However, there are notable disadvantages associated with using crutches while walking with a broken foot encased within a cast. In particular, crutches are unwieldy and hard for the user to operate and maneuver. What's more, use of crutches is generally uncomfortable, and the crutches often exert painful pressure upon the underarm areas of the user. Accordingly, there is a need for an inflatable support shoe that is designed to selectively fit onto a foot cast, and which cushions the user's foot against impacts with the ground while walking, thereby enabling an individual with a broken foot encased within a cast to walk without exerting undue pressure upon the broken foot, and without using uncomfortable and unwieldy crutches.
A variety of inflatable footwear has been devised. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,998 to Johnson, Jr. appears to show a walking brace used in conjunction with an existing cast, having inflatable air cells for bearing the weight of a user. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,872 to Flick appears to show a heel care device having an inflatable member for providing protection for, and for relieving pressure on the heel area of the foot. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,009 to Schild appears to show an inflatable compression garment for an injured limb for treating vascular disorders and for alleviating swelling.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.